The Fire Games
Based off of the Hunger Games and the work of Suzanne Collins. This is now open. Modifications ---- To make the games more just and fair, each tribute is temporarily stripped of their natural weapons and resistances until the games are over- which shouldn't really matter, as there's only one survivor. They inject them with a serum that blocks the nerve process that controls these abilities. This includes venom, fire, ice breathe, resistance to cold and the heat, the ability to breathe underwater, etc. The outcome is an almost completely generic dragon, with the only defense that it carries being claws, teeth, and whatever its anatomy may have to offer. The 74th Fire Games ---- The 74th Fire Games features an arena rarely touched upon- each tribute begins on the center cliff, a slippery, huge stone jutting out of the earth below, slightly tilted and dangerous. In the center rests the Cornucopia, the supplies and weaponry tied to rocks and the large metal sculpture itself to keep them from falling. Surrounding this cliff is a vast land of small mountains and huge forests, with enchanting waterfalls and plenty of animals, although the inhabitants are often bony and small. The safest way to get down from the cliff would be to slide or walk carefully, although there is rope and metal hooks supplied for a quicker route down. To avoid tributes from straying too far, a large ocean surrounds the 'island'. To make the games more exciting, the Capitol has set various surprises among the arena, such as hidden pits and spikes, explosive trees, and many other traps. The History of the Games ---- Several centuries after the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, a relentless chain of wars began between the reigning queens, each wanting something from the other- whether it be more territory, not enough food, or even the smallest of things such as stolen jewelry and unpleasant conversations going from bad to worse. Thousands of causalities occurred during these events, causing the citizens to become restless and worried for their safety, which eventually lead them to rebel against their leaders and the armies that stood with them. For the first few months, most of the rebels were killed off, and soon the revolt had died down completely. The wars continued for the following three years, until the queens finally met at a peace conference, hoping that they could negotiate and prevent further damage. After weeks of arguing and making hard decisions, the seven queens finally came to a decision- Pyrrhia would no longer be divided by its resident's tribe and kingdom, but instead become one, large union. Thus, a 'New Age' began, and soon peace came to the continent. The queens and their family lived in a large range of mountains, where they discussed laws and important issues as a counsel of equal rights. Nicknamed 'The Capitol of the World', or the 'Capitol' for short, this was where the wealthiest and most important dragons lived. However, dragons of the lower classes began to resent the Capitol, believing that they were not being treated fairly and that the wealthier residents had more rights and privileges. Soon, a rebellion had begun, this time with large numbers and more powerful forces. The rebels took the Capitol by storm- warriors attacked the rich and gave to the poor, farmers refused to care for their crops, and citizens refused to pay their taxes. The counsel was forced to take drastic actions, sending out their strongest and most agile soldiers to fight back against the revolting citizens. After years of battle, the Capitol finally emerged victorious, and, to prevent further rebellion, divided their citizens into thirteen Districts based off of their wealth and job. However, District Thirteen soon revived the fight, and, as punishment, were attacked by the Capitol and are thought to have been wiped out completely. Wanting to remind the remaining Districts that they should respect and obey the Capitol, the head counsel created a yearly event known today as the Fire Games- Where a male and female 'tribute' from each District would be forced to fight to the death in an arena, until a remaining contestant would claim victory and would be rewarded with fame and fortune. District 13 ---- Thought to have been blown to bits during the tenth Fire Games, District 13 is nothing more than a dragonet's tale, a story to frighten misbehaving students. However, the District was more prepared than one would think for an event like this, and the majority of its population made it to safety before the second set of bombs struck. Ever since this day, the remainder of the District has lived beneath its ruins, following a strict set of rules and a specific list of everyday chores. wip Tributes for the 74th Games ---- District 1 (Luxury) 1) Dazzle (Female) 2) Hastam (Male) District 2 (Masonry/Stonework) 1) Kynsi (Female) 2) Tikari (Male) District 3 (Technology) 1) Queen Clam (Female) 2) Galestream (Male) District 4 (Fishing) 1) Kadence (Female) 2) District 5 (Power/Electricity) 1) Starblood (Female) 2) District 6 (Transportation) 1) 2) Squelch (Male) District 7 (Lumber) 1) Bloom Summer (Female) 2) {reserved for Cocoheart} (Male?) District 8 (Textiles) 1) 2) Snaggle (Male) District 9 (Grain) 1) 2) District 10 (Livestock) 1) Placeholder until alternate page is made (Female) 2) District 11 (Agriculture) 1) Lilibet (Female) 2) District 12 (Mining/Coal) 1) for Kit (Female) 2) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public